Our Little Slave
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Yugi and Atem are Vampire emperors. But when a new slave named Yami comes, will he be the one they've been looking for? lilyflower666 and yugiyamifangirl inspired.
1. New Slave

**Well, Cesar finally got me to type this story.**

**Cesar: Yup. And it's a Mobiumshipping one too.**

**Yeah. But please read and enjoy!**

**Inspired by yugiyamifangirl's stories and lilyflower666's Innocence Caught in the Middle.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! [YUGI,_ ATEM_]**

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 1**

Yugi sat, bored, on his throne as the council discussed problems with the people in town. He had been sitting on his throne for over 4 hours now without a break, and he was getting rather bored from all the constant talking.

Yugi had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline, while golden blond bangs framed his face. He had narrow crimson eyes and pale skin. He wore a short-sleeve crimson silk shirt, a crimson cape that went to his knees, white pants that were held up with a gold belt, and had on a gold arm band on each arm, and wore a gold crown with the Eye of Horus in the center, yet it was light enough to wear. He was also 20, well technically 5020, and 6'4 in height.

Sighing silently to himself, Yugi looked beside him to see his mate, Atem, looking rather bored as well.

Atem also had star-shaped tri-colored hair, but he had a red outline and the golden blond bangs framed his face, yet some shot up into his hair. He had narrow crimson eyes and tan skin. He wore a short-sleeved crimson silk shirt, a purple cape that went to his mid-back, black pants that were held up by a gold belt, and had on gold ankh earrings, and also wore a gold crown with the Eye of Horus in the center, yet it was light enough to wear. He was 4020, a thousand years younger than Yugi, and was 5'11 in height.

''Emperor, we have brought new slaves from Rain(Arabic for Matareya)'' Mahado, the High Priest, stated.

''Bring them in'' Yugi commanded.

Several guards brought 10 to 20 new slaves in. Yugi and Atem looked at all of them, but one in particular caught their attention.

One of the slaves had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline and golden blond bangs that framed his face but some shot up into his hair, narrow amethyst eyes, pale skin, and wore ripped black pants, and a ripped white shirt. He also had no shoes on.

''Isis'' Yugi said.

A women with raven black hair, crystal blue eyes, tan skin, and wore a white robe stepped forwards and bowed, ''Yes my King?''

Yugi pointed to the slave that looked like him and Atem, ''We want that slave to be our personal slave''

Isis and the rest of the council were startled. Yugi and Atem had never wanted a personal slave, so it frankly shocked them that they would now.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Isis nodded numbly and went to the chosen slave. The guards unlocked his cuffs at Isis' command, and she took the slave by the arms and said, ''Come with me to get changed and cleaned up. You are to be Emperor Yugi's and Emperor Atem's personal slave.''

He nodded, slightly hesitant, and followed Isis.

* * *

In the healing chambers, Isis cleaned the new slave up of dirt, grime and a few scratches and bruises. She then dressed them in the traditional outfit: A white rob-like dress that went down to his ankles, white slippers, and because he was Yugi's and Atem's personal slave, a black sash around his waist.

After he was properly prepared, Isis took him to Yugi's and Atem's shared chamber, ''Stay here until Emperor Yugi and Emperor Atem come back''

The man nodded and went inside his fellow Emperors' chamber.

A few minutes later Emperor Yugi and Emperor Atem came in. They sat down on their king-sized bed and motioned for their new personal slave to as well. He obeyed, slowly walking over to the bed and sat down, but avoided eye contact.

Yugi sighed, ''You may look at us.''

''B-but it's forbidden.'' he mumbled.

Yugi placed a finger under his chin, lifting it up so he stared into his eyes, ''I am giving you permission to look at me squarely in the eyes, understood?''

The man nodded.

''The same with me.'' Atem stated.

''O-ok'' came the hesitant reply.

Yugi nodded, ''Good.'', he scooted closer towards the man, ''OK, first things first. What is your name?''

''Yami.'' the man, Yami, replied.

Atem nodded, ''Alright, so where do you come from?''

''Egypt.''

''Ah, so you were born here.'' it was more like a statement that question.

''Then why don't you have tan skin?'' Yugi asked.

''M-my mother was Japanese, and my father was Egyptian. I-if it's not too rude to ask your Highness, but why do you have pale skin?'' Yami said, looking at Yugi.

''Same reason as you; my mother was Japanese while my father was Egyptian.'' Yugi stated.

Yami nodded, ''So, what do I have to do?'' he asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

''Well, you have to clean this room.'' Atem stated. ''And you cannot go anywhere else besides here without our permission. If necessary then you have to come to the meetings with us. If you are wondering the cleaning supplies are over there in the closet.''

''Also,'' Yugi added, ''you may bathe us. Your room is over there,'' he pointed over to the right side of the room, where another door was, ''but you will have to bathe in our chambers.''

Yami nodded, ''What do you want me to do right now?''

''Nothing.'' Yugi and Atem said simultaneously.

Yami looked at them, confused, ''Why?''

''Because.'' Yugi said, ''We can sense that you're tired. You need rest.''

''How long have you been awake?'' Atem asked.

Yami just looked down, not answering his question.

Yugi narrowed his eyes, as they seemed to take on a strange glow as he tried to peer into Yami's mind.

_'Tell me.' _Yami bit his lip, blocking out Yugi as best as he could.

_'There's no use resisting.'_ Yami did the only thing he could think of.

''The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town.'' he sang.

Atem bust into a fit of laughter while Yugi just had a stunned face.

_**I think you broke him.**_

**Yeah, considering he's been doing that for two minutes now.**

''Alright, alright, you can stop singing that now.'' Yugi stated with a roll of his eyes.

Yami stopped with a breath of relief and tried to get up to walk away, but strong arms wrapped around his waist as he was pulled back and was placed in someone's lap. A yelp left him as he found himself in Yugi's lap.

''And where do you think _your _going?'' Yugi asked in a husky voice.

A shiver went up Yami's spine as he squirmed in Yugi's hold, a blush plastered on his face.

''Now now now, we can't have you leaving now can we?'' Atem asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

Yami blushed darker, still squirming in Yugi's hold, but Yugi's arms just tightened around his waist. Warm breath cascaded over his neck as Yugi's tongue flicked out and lightly ran it over his neck. Yami shivered, eyes widened since he didn't expect the Emperor – the freaking _Emperor – _of a Vampire race to be doing, whatever, to him. He couldn't possibly have a liking into him, could he? No, it was immoral. He already had a mate. He couldn't possibly want him.

Could he?

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, but I thought it was a good place to leave off at. Right, so if you guys are confused, then this takes place in present time Egypt, though wit my own twists. So, anyways, please review, favorite and follow! ^_^ And please no bad comments. **


	2. Duty Calls

**Chaos: O_O**

**Eden: I think she's broken.**

**Chaos: Holy...freaking 14 reviews, 19 favorites and 23 follows?! O_O *faints***

**Eden: *sighs* Guess that means I have to do the disclaimer. Right, the authoress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and probably never will. Please enjoy this chapter that took the authoress freaking forever to finish and….**

**Tma: That's enough. **

**[****YUGI, **_**ATEM]**_

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 2**

Yami stood still in Yugi's hold, mulling over his own thoughts and what he just thought. Shocked - no, not shocked, _horrified - _that he would think that the two Emperors of the Vampire region would want him.

"Hey save me some." Atem said, grabbing Yami and turning him to face him.

Yami looked down, feeling the tears burning behind his eyes. Of course he was being silly; they didn't want him as a mate or personal slave, he was just their blood bag. And he would end up like all the other blood bags: they would get bored of him, drink their fill, and leave him there to die, and that was even if he had any blood left. It was a simple cycle.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Atem asked.

Yami pushed Atem away forcefully, jumping out of his lap as he shouted at them, "I'm just your blood bad aren't I?!"

The two males blinked, as Yugi helped a stunned Atem sit up.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Why else would you want me?! You're obviously tired of drinking blood from bags, and you obviously don't want me as your maid or little fuck toy. You two are already mates! What would you need me for?!" Yami shouted, backing away from them.

**~Atem's POV~**

I was surprised to hear those words come from Yami's mouth. He looked like such a sweet boy, even though me and Yugi just met him. I reach out and gently grab his arm, pulling him into my lap as he struggles in my hold. I hold him securely, as he eventually stops struggling.

"You're just tired Yami, you need to get some rest." I say softly.

I turn my head towards Yugi, _**Should I do it Habibi?**_

**Yes. If he keeps this up he could hurt himself.**

I nod, turning my head back to Yami who was now looking up at me with tears falling down his face. My eyes soften as I gently wipe the tears away with my thumb and look into his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Yami." I whisper in his ear.

In an instant, Yami's eyes slipped closed as he fell limp in my arms, his breathing evening out. I smile, holding Yami close as Yugi crawls over, lightly kissing me on the lips. I smile against the kiss, as he pulls back and wraps his arms around me.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I ask quietly as to not disturb Yami's sleep.

Yugi nods, "I'm sure he will. He's just sleep deprived and he lashed out from his instincts taking over."

I nod, gently laying Yami down and covered him up, fixing his robe/dress since some had fell off his shoulder, leaning down and kissed his forehead. Yugi also leaned down, but kissed Yami's cheek instead.

"Well, since we have nothing else to do, why don't we finally have some fun?~" Yugi purred lowly in my ear, making me blush.

All I heard was a low chuckle before a pair of lips were roughly placed over mine.

* * *

**~Yami's POV~**

I wake up with a yawn, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them. During my...nap, I guess you could call it, my robe had ridden up to my thighs, making it a bit colder than usual. I shiver slightly, pulling the covers tighter around me and snuggle into my pillow. I feel arms tighten around me and look up, only to blush darkly to see Emperor Yugi's sleeping face, along with the fact that he was _naked. _I gulp and look behind me, seeing Emperor Atem in the same predicament as his arms wrap around my hips. I bite my lip, squirming in their hold, which only made Yugi's hand fall down and land on my bare thigh. I made a small meeping sound, freezing as Yugi groans and clutches my thigh, making a small gasp pass my lips.

Atem leaned down, his bangs tickling my neck as his arms tighten around my hips. I whimper softly as I hear a chuckle in my ear.

"What's wrong, Yami?" I hear Atem purr.

I whine a bit and squirm, as I feel a hand slip under my robe and trace my butt lightly - Oh, did I forget to mention that I had no undergarments? Just great.

I gulp as a finger traces my hole, gently beginning to push in before a hand stops Atem's. I look up to see Yugi awake and was the one who stopped Atem from continuing.

**~Yugi's POV~**

I glare lightly at Atem as I stop him from trying to molest Yami, **Not right now Atem. Wait a little while.**

_**Fiiiiine.**_

I smirk as Atem pouts in disappointment, before he wiggles the finger that was still barely inside of Yami, making Yami gasp before Atem pulls the finger out slowly. I nod and pull Yami close, gently stroking his thigh. I feel him tense against me as I stop, knowing he was probably getting uncomfortable and sit up with him in my arms, setting him in my lap.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, we won't hurt you." I assure him, holding him close.

He just looks up at me before looking down, and blushes darkly and shakily reaches for the cover, pulling it more over my lower half. I blink a bit before realizing what he was doing and lay back down, pulling him on top of me. His blush darkens as I lift up his robe more, making him look away with a blush, already knowing what I was intending to do. I smirk, getting ready to push into him, when the door opens up to reveal Mahad.

"Your majestys, sorry to interrupt, but the council has called an important meeting to discuss a recent attack on the town on the outskirts of the region." He says, seemingly trying to ignore the sight before him.

I nod, and pull Yami's robe back down and motion for Mahad to leave, which he gladly did. I sigh a bit as Yami sits on the bed, lost in thought as I get dressed along with Atem, who gave Yami a little peck on the cheek and smirked at me. I roll my eyes, pulling my pants on and fixed my crown.

Atem finished putting his clothes on as I leaned down, saying to Yami, "While you wait for us, you can clean up the room. If you finish that and we're not back, you can either bathe or read a book, or both if you like. The bookshelf is in your chambers if you're wondering. Don't worry if you fall asleep anywhere, me or Atem will carry you to your chambers, so don't try to exert yourself."

Yami seems to process the information and nods, making me smile as I lean down to kiss his forehead, "Good boy.", as I take Atem's arm and drag him out of the room, closing the door behind us.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Yami sighed as he finished cleaning the Emperors' and his chambers. He put the cleaning supplies back in the closet, stretching his back. He went into his chambers, laying down, feeling oddly tired. He yawned, covering himself up and snuggled into the warmth on his blanket and pillow. For a slave's room, it was oddly nice and cozy - then again, he was the Emperors' personal slave…

Yami shook his head, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep for the second time that day.

**~With Yugi and Atem~**

Atem stretched with a sigh, leaning against Yugi's side as the two males walked down the hallway. The meeting was nearly 4 hours long, and yet they still had no lead on who could have caused the attack.

Yugi wrapped an arm around Atem's waist, pulling him closer as the two arrived at their chambers. Opening the door, they walked in and saw the room had been cleaned and everything put neatly in place.

"Yami must have cleaned." Atem commented with a smile.

Yugi nodded, noticing the light on in Yami's chambers. Walking over, he peeked inside to find the place clean as well, and a peacefully sleeping Yami laying on his bed. Yugi smiled, walking over and adjusted the covers, placing a kiss on Yami's cheek and turned off the light. He walked back into his chambers, leaving Yami's door opened a crack just incase he needed them.

"What?" Atem asked, seeing Yugi's grin.

"Nothing, just that our little slave is sleeping." Yugi said.

Atem rolled his eyes, "And you call him a slave why?"

Yugi shrugged, "Just for the hell of it.", as he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Atem, who in turn wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

"Tired?" Yugi questioned, seeing Atem's half-lidded eyes.

Atem nodded, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder who rubbed his back.

"Let's go to bed, lover. We'll need the rest for tomorrow." Yugi commented, picking Atem up bridal style.

Atem nodded, yawning once more as he closed his eyes, falling asleep. Yugi smiled, laying Atem down and took off Atem's clothes, leaving him in only in his boxers and did the same to himself. He laid down next to Atem, pulling the covers over them both and fell asleep with Atem in his arms.

* * *

**Chaos: I finished, I really finished! *fireworks go off behind* Right, thank you all for your support and reviews. And I'm terribly **_**terribly**_** sorry that I made you guys wait months and 15 days….so yeah, 6 and a half months….*clears throat* I had writers block for a long time, which is why I decided to start new stories to try to get rid of it. But of course, some of those turned out to have a lot of reviews and the reviewers were asking me to continue those stories...etc. But I'm back now, and I finally know where this story is going! :D**

**Eden: *sighs* Please review and no flames please. The authoress will try to get the next chapter up by next month. If she gets enough free time, she may be posting chapters each week or every other week. So, hope for the best so she won't put long rants like today for every chapter.**

**Tma: Like you aren't doing the same right now.**

**Chaos: Please review! ^^ (no flames please!)**


	3. The Kiss

**Chaos: Hehe….sorry for taking about a month to get this out…^_^'**

**Thank you readers for reviewing and favoriting/following this story. This is now my second most recognized story! :D**

**Also, I noticed that I don't have a cover for this story, so I've proposed a deal: Whoever can draw me a cover photo for this story, will get their character(s) featured in this story. Sound fair?**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :3 [YUGI, _ATEM_]**

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 3**

Yami woke up with a small groan, shielding his eyes from the light as he rolled over onto his back. A small sigh passed his parted lips as he sprawled out on the bed, his robe ridden up again and this time to his stomach. He closed his eyes, failing to notice or hear the door to his chambers open.

He felt fingers gently scratch his stomach, making his eyes fly open as he quickly pulled his robe down, sitting up straight. A blush covered his face quickly at seeing Yugi smirking at the edge of his bed, wearing a button up dress shirt - not buttoned, of course - and black baggy pants. Yami pulled the covers over his head, trying to hide from Yugi.

Yugi chuckled, pulling the covers off of Yami and pulled him into his lap, "Why so shy little one?", as he gently stroked Yami's cheek.

Yami pouted, "I'm not little!" as he attempted to get out of Yugi's hold.

Yugi chuckled again, kissing Yami's cheek, making him blush as Yugi turned him so he was facing him, seeing Yami struggle again.

"I've never met someone who blushes as much as you do." Yugi said, holding Yami's waist and pulled him so close that Yami could practically feel the heat radiating off of Yugi.

Yami was about to retort back when a voice was heard from the doorway, "Not to interrupt anything, but food is here for our little one." Atem said with a smirk, leaning against the doorway.

Yugi grinned, picking Yami up bridal style and carried him into their chambers, placing him gently on the bed. Yami blinked, sitting up as his jaw dropped at the tray of food on the end of the bed. The tray consisted of a large piece of steak that was cooked medium-rare, a side of mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, corn and peas, and a large glass of chocolate milk.

Yami sat there, gaping in shock, "...I-I can't…"

Atem sat next to him, pulling him into an embrace, "Yes you are. It looks like you haven't eaten in months Yami. You need to get something in your stomach."

"B-but….this is t-too much….I-I can't eat this.." Yami stuttered.

Yugi grabbed some corn, peas and green beans on a small spoon, placing it in front of Yami's mouth, "Open.", he commanded.

Yami looked at Yugi, looked at the spoon, looked at Atem, and opened his mouth, taking the spoon full of food.

Yugi smirked, patting Yami's head and whispered in his ear, "Good boy!"

Yami pouted, continuing to chew his food and once he swallowed, he had grabbed a fork and knife and began to cut the steak. He could hear two pairs of chuckling and looked up, finding Yugi and Atem chuckling at him. A light blush dusted over his cheeks as he bowed his head, continuing to eat.

A tan thumb came out to stroke his cheek, making Yami look up at him, still chewing his food. He blinked a bit before blushing again and looked down, twiddling his fingers in his lap.

Another chuckle, "You seem to like blushing a lot." Yugi said.

Yami glared at his lap as he swallowed his food. A pale finger gently hooked under his chin and tilted his head up to meet Yugi's gaze.

Tan arms wrapped around his waist as Atem rested his chin on Yami's shoulder, "Yami, just so you know, we have to feed from you every week. It will keep us sated and make sure we don't accidentally hurt you."

Yami blinked and broke his gaze from Yugi's and glanced at Atem, only to feel a hand on his cheek and felt his head being turned, as soft lips were placed over his. Yami's eyes widened as he stood still in Atem's hold.

Yugi, was _kissing him._

* * *

**Gah! I'm horrible for leaving it off there, especially with a chapter this short. TT-TT I'm starting to run out of ideas….please, somebody, give me a suggestion. I need the inspiration.**

**I hope you all enjoyed anyway and please review, and no flames please.**


	4. Accident

**Chaos: Well since I don't want to waste your time, I'm keeping this short. :-P**

**[****YUGI, **_**ATEM**_**]**

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 4**

Yami quickly pushed Yugi away, jumping out of Atem's hold and dashing out the door, not caring if he was punished for doing such an action. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't!

He panted, his lungs burning as he ran down endless hallways. How big was this palace?!

He finally came to a stop near some big double doors. The exit! He frantically pushed them open, feeling the crisp air hit his face.

In an instant, he was out the door and fleeing the palace.

**~Back in the palace~**

Yugi was about to throw a conniption, while Atem was already throwing one, asking - or more like _shouting _\- at palace staff if they had even seen a trace of Yami. Their only answer: No.

Then came the few claiming they had saw a scraggly looking male running down the hallways. But some others said they saw him going into the dungeons. But others said they saw him running to the garden. And _others _said they saw him leaving the palace.

Pandemonium. Utter chaos.

And it lasted for quite a while too.

Lunch, there was no sign of him.

Dinner, there was no sign of him.

And they all wondered, _'Where could he have gone?'_, because such a scraggly looking, tricolored hair male didn't just disappear off the face of the Earth without being noticed by _somebody._

And nonetheless, he couldn't just go, _Poof!, _and vanish.

Then some started to come up with theories a few hours - maybe 10 or so - after the kid's disappearance: Maybe he was being chased by somebody and fled the palace and got lost in the sands of Egypt; Maybe he fled because he wanted to be free; Maybe he fled because he was afraid of something - the Vampires, possibly; And some say he just simply fled, just for the sake of it.

But that didn't explain why he hadn't shown up yet.

Sure, he fled, but no one knew _why_. They didn't know what happened in the Emperor's bedroom. They didn't know what happened to the little scraggly kid. They didn't know about how he was the Emperors' person slave (even though they never even really _needed_ one), and they didn't know about the _kiss._

So, the question was, _where was he_?

**~3 Days Later~**

The same kid peeked through the doors, which were wide open as guests flowed through them like a flock of doves, chattering away with each other. Letting out a small breath, he walked through the doors just as they closed. He let out a small relieved breath, walking down the hallways, only to bump into two people.

Gulping, he averted his gaze upwards, finding the not-so-pleased faces of the two Emperors.

"We were wondering where you were for 3 days." Yugi said in an unnaturally calm tone.

"Was I really gone that long?" Yami said meekly, backing up a bit at the glare Atem threw him.

"We thought you could have been hurt. We thought you were out there, alone, confused, starving, _dying! _Do you have any idea how much we're mad at you right now?!" Atem shouted, gripping Yami's arms tightly, making him wince.

"B-but.." Yam stuttered.

"No buts! You're staying with us and that's _final_. If you ever** think** of trying to run away _**again**_, we will not hesitate to use extreme measures to get you to stay here." Yugi threatened with his eyes a dark red.

Yami whimpered and struggled to get free of Atem's hold, tears of pain springing to his eyes as Atem grip became increasingly worse and harder on his arms.

_**SNAP!**_

Yami gasped in pain, the tears falling down his cheeks as Atem let go of his arms. Yami gently cradled them to his chest.

"Y-you...you broke them…" He whispered, backing up.

Atem's eyes were widened along with Yugi's, "Y-Yami...I-I'm sorry…" Atem whispered.

Yugi gently wrapped his arms around Yami, picking him up bridal style.

"Let's get you to a healer." He whispered softly, his eyes softening and back to his original crimson color.

Yami sniffed, as Yugi gently wiped his tears away.

**Atem….**

_**I know Yugi….I'm sorry….I-I don't know what got into me….**_

***sigh* Just forget it Atem, but you owe Yami an apology after he's been healed.**

_**Yes, Habibi…**_

**~Time Skip~**

Yugi sighed as Isis finished healing Yami's arms. She had healed them as best as she could, but she said it would take a few days for the bones to reattach themselves.

"So until then, I want him to do nothing to strenuous with his arms. If I find out that my patient is even worse off than when he came to me right now, I will rip both of your throats out; Especially yours, Atem, since you're the one who originally broke his arms." Isis scolded.

Both Emperors gulped, nodding as Yugi picked Yami up bridal style again, trying not to wake him up since Isis had to sedate Yami when she was healing so he wouldn't feel any pain.

He sighs and leaves the Healing Chambers, walking back to their room with Atem tagging along besides him.

_**Habibi….do you think he'll be mad when he wakes up?**_

**Scared, frightened, but not so much as mad.**

_**I hope you're right…**_

**Don't worry lover. He has a kind and caring heart. I can feel and sense it. Though he may not show it the way he's been acting around us.**

_**...And that's because he's afraid of us, right?**_

**Exactly.**

The two males sigh, arriving at their chambers and open the door, walking inside. Yugi gently placed Yami on their bed, covering him up and hearing Yami moan slightly and turn on his side.

The two crawl into bed, lying on each side of Yami as Atem says through their link, _**You know, we're starting to lay Yami in this bed more often than in his own bed.**_

Yugi chuckles, **I agree. Maybe we should make it into a library, but keep the bed in there just incase Yami wants to go in there if he doesn't feel fond of sleeping with us 24/7.**

_**Sounds reasonable.**_

Yugi chuckled again, before he looked over at Atem with his eyes darkening to red. Atem blushed.

"I know that look in your eyes…" he mumbled, as Yugi crawled over Yami - not waking him - and pinned Atem to the bed.

"It's been so long since I've taken you~" he purred lowly in Atem's ear, getting him to shiver.

**~Lemon Start~**

Yugi grinned, placing light kisses over Atem's neck. He licked where his pulse point would be, biting down on it and creating a perfect bruise. Grinning again, and kissed his way to Atem's ear, gently nibbling on it.

"So, you want this Atem?" he whispered, gently blowing on the ear.

"Yes…." Atem mumbled, wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck.

Yugi chuckled, kissing Atem roughly and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders. He broke the kiss, kissing down Atem's tan chest until he reached one of his nipples, taking the nub into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Atem moaned, arching up into the touch as Yugi switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment, his other hand going up to play with the abandoned one.

Once Yugi thought Atem was ready, he continued to place kisses down his chest and stomach and dipped his tongue in his navel several times. Once that was done he unzipped Atem's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, shoes and socks.

Grinning, Yugi turned his attention back to the heated member, licking the tip and getting Atem to cry out. He held his hips down so he didn't buck up, and took his member into his mouth, starting to suck lazily.

"Yugi!" Atem moaned, gripping Yugi's hair and trying to buck up, but was prevented from the hands on his hips.

Yugi continued to suck lazily, until Atem stuttered, "Y-Yugi...p-please…."

Deciding to give Atem his release, he deep throttled his member, getting Atem to cum and scream his name, falling back to the pillows panting.

Smirking, Yugi swallowed all of Atem and began to take off his own clothes. Once his boxers were off, Yugi positioned himself over Atem's entrance and sheathed himself deep within him in one swift thrust.

Atem moaned loudly, gripping Yugi's shoulders as Yugi held his thighs up so he could thrust in deeper.

Soon Atem felt himself reaching his end, saying shakily, "Y-Yugi...I'm c-close…."

Yugi grunted, reaching between their fast moving bodies to pump Atem in time with his thrusts.

"YUGI!" Atem screamed, finally cuming and spilling his seed over their stomachs.

"ATEM!" Yugi groaned, spilling his seed deep within Atem.

**~Lemon End~**

Both panted and soon Yugi pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to Atem and pulled him close, pulling the covers over them.

"That was amazing…." Atem panted, cuddling against Yugi's chest.

Yugi nodded, grinning and buried his face in Atem's hair, falling asleep.

Atem smiled, stroking Yugi's arm before he himself gradually fell asleep.

* * *

**HALLELUJAH! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER THE DAY I STARTED! *does a happy dance***

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the lemon I put between Atem and Yugi! (sorry if it's a bit sloppy, I wrote it in the middle of the night XP).**

**Please read and review and no flames please!**


	5. Trouble On The Horizon

**Eden: Damn you're on a roll today.**

**Chaos: Yep! Also, please give a HUGE thank you to **_**yu-gi-ohlove3**_** and **_**TNckitty **_**for giving me ideas for about the next 5 more chapters (which includes this one). Without you two I would have never gotten these out as fast as I am! Also, give a big thanks to **_**BadListener **_**who is working on the cover page for this story (please visit her profile; she has amazing stories and amazing artwork).**

**Now that that's said, I would also like to say I am striving to posting a chapter for this story at least twice a week on Tuesdays and Saturdays, but if it doesn't work out then I'll just post them on Saturdays. Hopefully you all can bear with me. :3**

**Anyway's, enjoy! [****YUGI,**_**ATEM**_**]**

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 5**

Yami yawned, blinking his eyes open and found himself being sandwiched between two bodies - more specifically, two _naked bodies. _Blushing a deep cherry red color, he squirmed uncomfortably and tried to wiggle his way out.

A moan was heard from above him as strong arms tightened around his waist, pulling him to a strong warm chest. Yugi sighed contently and buried his face in Yami's hair, his hand lightly stroking Yami's thigh. Another pair of strong arms wrapped around him as Atem licked Yami's neck.

Yami whined slightly, but could do nothing to stop them since he could barely feel his arms.

"P-please stop…." he whispered, his face flushed and back arched.

A small chuckle was heard coming from Atem, "Why should I? Yugi's still asleep and purely acting on instinct, and I have you all alone~"

Yami whimpered as Atem pulled down his shirt slightly so it was to his elbows, placing light kisses on his shoulder blades, neck and back and sat up, pulling Yami into his lap so he was facing him.

Yami whimpered again, as Atem sucked on his throat at his pulse point. Yami stifled a moan as he gripped Atem's shoulders lightly, as a tan hand slid under his robe and stroked his inner thigh. A hand gently rubbed the tip of his member.

Atem smirked, feeling the pre-cum leaking out, "Already wet, are we?"

Yami moaned, as Atem stroked his member before laying him back on his bed, lifting his robe up and began to suck on his member. Yami gave out a small cry and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, ignoring any pain in his arms and only feeling the pleasure of the blowjob he was receiving.

"A-Atem…" Yami stuttered, bucking his hips up.

Atem ignored it and deep throttled Yami, getting Yami to cum and scream his name as he swallowed all of Yami, pulling back up grinning. Yami panted, laying back down and pulled his robe down, fixing it as he rolled over on his side.

A groan was heard, "Lover, what's going on?"

Atem grinned, crawling over and kissing Yugi on the lips, "Nothing, Habibi~"

"Atem, I know that tone. Now what did you do?" Yugi asked, wrapping his arms around Atem's waist.

Atem chuckled and glanced back at Yami, who was bright red by now and sitting up with his hands between his legs. Raising a brow, Yugi asked through the link, **You gave him a blowjob, didn't you?**

_**Yes, yes I did.**_

Yugi shook his head, snaking an arm around Yami's waist and pulling him into his lap, getting Yami to squeak in surprise.

Yugi smirked, "So, how are your arms feeling?"

Yami blinked, "Umm…." he moved his arms a bit, cringing, "Just a bit of pain...but not so much as to keep them immobile."

Yugi nodded and captured Yami's lips in a chaste kiss, getting off the bed with Atem, leaving a stunned Yami on the bed.

Realizing what just happened, Yami blinked before shouting, "Hey! You just can't steal a kiss from me like that!"

**~Time Skip~**

Yami sighed in relief as he took the bandaged off. He could finally move his arms without feeling any pain.

"Alright Yami. We're going to a meeting for awhile. Stay safe please alright?" Atem said, kissing his cheek.

Yami nodded as Yugi smiled, gently kissing Yami's forehead, "Now, you be a good boy alright?"

Yami pouted, making both males laugh as they walked out of the doors and shut the doors behind them.

Sighing, Yami went to the supply closet and grabbed the cleaning supplies, since there was nothing else to do. He began to sweep the floor, coughing as dust flew into his face and sneezed, before continuing on.

Unfortunately, he was not alone.

A hand came and grabbed his waist, as he felt fangs against his neck. Yami froze, as a hand slid under his robe and grabbed his butt.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing~" A male voice purred.

Yami whimpered, closing his eyes tightly, no doubting he would get raped.

"Get your hands off of him!" Someone shouted, as Yami was quickly knocked out by the vampire who tried to take him.

**~Time skip~**

When Yami woke up, he felt himself on a soft bed. Blinking, he sat up and held his head, wincing at the headache he had.

"What happened?.." He mumbled to himself, looking around.

"Glad you're awake."

Yami jumped at the unexpected voice, whipping his head towards the direction of the voice.

Yugi chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to Yami, gently stroking Yami's cheek. Yami leaned against the hand, placing a hand over Yugi's.

Yugi smiled, leaning forward and nuzzling Yami, getting him to snicker slightly. Yugi chuckled, pulling Yami into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around Yami, holding him close to his chest.

"Well, look at the two cuddle bugs." Atem snickered.

Yugi shot a small glare at him while Yami blushed lightly, burying his face in Yugi's neck.

Yugi shook his head, pulling Atem onto the bed and switched Yami to one of his legs, letting Atem sit on the other.

Yami pouted a bit, "I'm bored..."

Yugi chuckled, "Well what do you want to do?"

Yami thought a moment before shrugging, resting his head on Yugi's chest, "I don't know...sleep maybe?..."

Atem and Yugi smiled, laying down with Yami in between them, whispering softly in his ear, "Go to sleep, Yami."

And soon enough, Yami was out like a light, his thoughts far away from what happened earlier and his dreams peaceful.

* * *

**Chaos: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Eden: Oh great, she broke the comment box again.**

**Chaos: I can't believe I'm getting these chapters done so fast! :D Also, give a big thanks to **_**BadListener**_** for making the cover for this story! It's freaking amazing! T-T**

**Eden: Here we go again *walks out of room***

**Chaos: Ignore him. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to leave a review on your way out! (No flames please!)**


	6. Quality Time?

**Chaos: ….*looks at calendar*...*sighs*...well I broke this promise again….WHY THE EFF DO I KEEP BREAKING PROMISES?!**

**Eden: Hey, you know what they say: "Promises are meant to be broken."**

**Chaos: ….Shut up you.**

**Eden: Oh, and what are you going to do about it? *sticks tongue out and runs out of room***

**Chaos: *sticks tongue out too and mumbles* ….See this is why I don't like to include him in my author's notes, yet he still somehow manages to get into them even with the chimeras watching over….**

**Tma: Chaos you're starting to sound like a crazy person and starting to freak everyone out….**

**Chaos: *blinks* Oh yeah….huh….didn't realize that….*clears throat and turns to readers* ANYWAYS, hello my fellow homies/readers/reviewers/viewers! I'm so sorry for making you all wait over a month for this chapter! There's a lot of stuff that's been going on….**

**Tma: Get on with it already.**

**Chaos: Gah! Anyway, hope you all understand and enjoy! (also, I know I said I was going to wait till the end of the month to start posting chapters again, but I had this chapter ready and I just couldn't wait to post it!)**

**[****YUGI,**_**ATEM**_**] **

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 6**

Yugi groaned, waking up to the rays of the sun in his face. He heard soft, even breathing and glanced down, finding a sleeping Yami on his chest. He smiled, stroking Yami's pale cheek and let out a small chuckle when Yami leaned into the touch. Yami could be so cute at times.

Yugi let out another small chuckle accompanied by smile, but then frowned. The events of the previous night flashed before his eyes in front of him like a broken record; the fearful look on Yami's face, just before he got knocked unconscious, the man who tried to take him; all of that flashed before him. He felt the anger from last night once again rise in the back of his mind, but pushed it back albeit reluctantly and had to do it by force and use a lot of power.

His - Yugi's - rage, was not a force to be messed or reckoned with.

He heard a soft, mental sigh in his mind, _**Yugi, Habibi, stop dwelling over that. The past is past - no one is going to hurt him….well, at least while we're around.**_

Yugi sighed out loud and in his mind with a slight growl, **You're not making things easier, Atem. In fact you just made it worse. How is **_**that **_**supposed to help me?**

A mental shrug was his only response, silence right after.

Yugi sighed again, laying his head back down on his pillow since he had sat up slightly to get a better view on Atem and Yami. He closed his eyes as he felt a pounding headache coming on.

Small hands stroked his sides and arms as he peeked an eye open, seeing Yami half-awake half-asleep with his eyes half lidded, amethyst eyes being shaded over by heavy lids. He let out a small chuckle, wrapping an arm around Yami's waist and softly nuzzling his neck.

"I'm sorry Yami, did I," he glanced at Atem, who was fully awake and sitting up; Yugi cleared his throat, "-er, _we_," he shot a small glare at Atem, who glared back just as haughtily, "disturb your sleep and wake you up?"

Yami shook his head slightly, sitting up yawning and rubbing his eyes adorably, his blond bangs falling and fraying in front and on the sides of his face cutely. Atem couldn't resist the 'aww' that passed his lips as he hugged Yami, nearly crushing the poor boy to death.

Atem smirked/smiled, looking over to Yugi to find him looking away, though the faintest of pink and red tinged his cheeks.

"Are you _blushing_?" Atem asked, feigning shock as Yami just gawked at him.

"W-what?! N-no! O-of course not!" Yugi exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Oooh~ Is it possibly that Yugi, the almighty ruler of Vampires, is getting _turned on_ and **blushing**?" Atem said, getting a blush to cover Yami's cheeks too.

"I am not blushing! Nor am I getting turned on….!...alright maybe just a little with the last part." Yugi admitted, the blush on Yami's face became almost as dark as Yugi's and Atem's eyes.

The smirk never left Atem's face, "_Suuuuuuure_, alright, mister 'Almighty and powerful!', we will '**pretend**' that we _didn't_ see you blushing, though we _obviously_ know you _**are**_."

The redness of Yugi's cheeks became brighter - and more noticeable, too - as he lunged forward at Atem shouting, "Why you little-! Atem get back here!"

His only answer, were loud laughs and giggles.

**~Time Skip~**

Yami sighed, laying down on Yugi's chest as Yugi was reading a book. He looked down curiously at Yami, before shaking his head and smiling and continued to read his book, absentmindedly stroking Yami's hair, back and the back of his neck.

He heard a purr and glanced down again, finding that Yami was the cause of the purring as he clutched Yugi's shirt lightly, burying his face into it. Yugi chuckled, stroking the back of Yami's neck, since that's where his 'sensitive spot' or 'pleasure spot' seemed to be located.

Another purr rewarded him, telling him he was correct and had found it.

Yugi grinned, putting his book aside for now and maneuvered Yami so he was laying on his stomach next to Yugi on the bed. Yugi crawled on top of him, straddling his hips as he gently rubbed Yami's back - not enough to hurt, but enough to warrant a moan out of him.

He chuckled, leaning in closer to Yami's ear, gently nibbling it as to not pierce the tender flesh with his sharp fangs, blowing on the now red skin, "Enjoying this, Yami?"

A small moan came from said male's lips, a blush dusting over his cheeks.

A small grin, "I thought so." as he continued to massage the other's back, placing light kisses over any exposed flesh he could reach.

**~Yami's POV~**

I-I can't believe it! First I get a blowjob by Emperor Atem, now I'm getting a massage by Emperor Yugi! Oh, could this day get any worse?

The door opened at that moment, as Emperor Atem walked in saying, "Yugi, the council has called a meeting to discuss-" but stopped once he saw the site before him.

If I wasn't red before, I was now. Tomatoes would get jealous by how red I was. I quickly scrambled from underneath Emperor Yugi, muttering apologies like, "I'm so sorry" and "I didn't mean it" as I stood up from the bed, bowing respectfully to show how sorry I was, a penitent expression on my face.

I could faintly see Emperor Atem and Emperor Yugi shake their heads, as Emperor Yugi got up from off the bed, slowly advancing towards me as Emperor Atem did the same. A finger hooked under my chin, lifting it up so I was meeting Emperor Atem's gaze.

I gulped as he continued to stare at me. D-did I do something wrong?

I bit my lip tentatively as Emperor Atem stroked the side of my face, gently tracing my lips with his tan thumb.

I decided to speak up a bit, "E-emperor A-Atem?..."

Crimson eyes stared into mine, swimming with mirth and delight as his hand let go of my face, reaching down to lightly stroke my hip. I felt a small gasp pass my lips, before soft tan-tinted lips were placed over mines.

My eyes widened in shock and surprise as a tongue invaded my still open and parted mouth. I let out a small moan as the tongue explored my mouth, gently nibbling on my tongue right after. I fisted the front of Emperor Atem's shirt lightly, feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

**~Atem's POV~**

Oh Ra….his mouth tasted like pure heaven. I gently nibbled on his tongue, feeling his tiny fists fist at the front of my shirt. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer, sucking on his tongue and feeling him moan against the kiss, our mouths vibrating from the action.

**Atem, don't take him yet.**

I mentally pout, _**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine**_, as I break the kiss, a small string of saliva coming from our lips from the intense kiss. Yami panted, a dark blush on his face as he buried his face in my green dress shirt.

I smirked, looking down at Yami and rubbing his back, gently stroking his hair as he purred slightly. I chuckled as Yugi came over, picking both of us up with ease.

I pouted, "Show off…." I mumbled.

He just chuckled and kissed my cheek and lips, making me hum in approval. He chuckled again and leaned over slightly, kissing Yami's forehead. He laid us both down on the bed, covering us up. I cuddled up to his chest, fisting his red shirt like Yami had done to me a few minutes ago.

I felt Yugi chuckle from the vibration of his chest. I blinked, looking up at him, "What?"

He chuckled again and shook his head, looking down at me with those captivating crimson eyes, "Oh, nothing."

"Well it has to be something since it made you laugh." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Yugi raised one as well, "Curious, aren't we?"

I punched his arm, pouting, "Shut up." with a light blush on my face, which was barely noticeable with my tan as I cuddled to his chest.

He chuckled again, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly as he rubbed his arm slightly, the one I punched, "Go to sleep Atem….also, if you're wondering what I was thinking….well, I was thinking of getting Yami some new clothes to wear." as he looked over at said male.

I yawned, feeling the affects of Yugi's magic taking over me. But before I fell asleep, I stole a quick glance at Yami, who was sleeping next to me with his back facing us. Huh, I guess he really did need some new clothes….he must be getting tired of wearing that same old robe all the time.

Smiling with that last thought in mind, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**~Yugi's POV~**

I smiled as I saw Atem fall asleep. What I had said was true, though. Yami really did need some new clothes. I could tell and sense he was getting fed up on wearing the same thing all the time, but just didn't want to tell us he didn't like the clothes he was wearing.

I stroke Atem's arm slightly, feeling him fall asleep on my chest from my magic. I smile and take a peak at Yami, seeing him fast asleep. I carefully reached over as to not disturb Atem and rolled him over so he was facing me, seeing his long eyelashes resting against his cheeks beautifully. I smile again and stroke his cheek, him leaning into the touch and nuzzling my hand softly in his sleep.

I let out a small sigh, before I sense something strange and off in the palace. Sitting up, I hear Atem groan in complaint as he falls onto the bed. He clutches my pillow as I get out of bed, my guard up as I walk towards the door. I push it open, walking into the hallway as I look around, trying to find the source of the presence.

I immediately sense it again, but this time it's farther away and seems to be moving away from me. Narrowing my eyes, I immediately take off towards the source, the door to our room still ajar.

I never noticed the figure sneak into the room, the door slamming shut behind it.

* * *

**Chaos: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Eden: She broke the comment box again.**

**Everyone: *sighs***

**Tma: Wow. This is the longest chapter you've done for this story thus far.**

**Chaos and Eden: I KNOW RIGHT?!**

**Tma: GAH! Stop shouting! *runs out of room***

**Eden: *runs out of room with him***

**Chaos: *looks to readers and shouts* I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! AFTER SO LONG! *faints* Also, thank you to all my reviewers/viewers/readers for reading this story! Please review (and no flames please!)**


	7. Kensaku heiwa

**Chaos: Hello everybody! ^^ I am back with another chapter! **

**Eden: Yes, because you finally got off your lazy ass and decided to actually **_**do**_ **something for once.**

**Chaos: ….**

**Tma: ….run.**

**[****YUGI,** _**ATEM**_**]**

**Enjoy!**

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 7**

I walked down the halls, my bare feet tapping against the tiled floors. The only sound was my soft breathing and the slight tapping of my feet. The presence had disappeared, but I knew it was still in the palace somewhere; I just don't know where.

I sighed, raking my hands through my hair. Maybe I should just turn around and go back-

_**YUGI!**_

I jumped, surprised and the sudden mental shout but answered back, **Atem was is it?!**

_**Yugi, t-they took h-him…**_

**Took who Atem? Who are they?**

_***sobs* T-they t-took Y-Yami…**_

My eyes instantly filled with rage, _**What?**_

_**T-they took him Y-Yugi *sniffs***_, I could tell he was crying, as I started towards our room.

**Atem, listen to me. Calm down. Now who took Yami and where did they go?**

_***sniffs* I-I don't know….I couldn't see their faces, b-but they went n-north, out of the room and balcony and out of palace grounds….**_

**Alright, Atem I'm coming. Are you hurt? ** I ask him worriedly, hoping he wasn't too injured.

_**T-they stabbed me in the legs….I can't move them….**_

I growl lowly, running as fast as my legs could carry me, making it to our room to see the door busted open and cracked in half, with the room even worse. I could see Atem laying by the balcony, practically motionless as he lifted his head up slightly, looking at me with pain-filled eyes.

I instantly ran to him and picked him up gently, causing him to hiss slightly in pain. I quickly apologized, "Sorry." as I laid him on the bed gently, kissing his forehead.

"Alright, now where did they go again?" I asked quickly, hoping to find these people before they got too far off with Yami.

He sniffed as I wiped his tears, "T-they went n-north, out of p-palace grounds…."

I nodded, picking him up again bridal style, "Alright, I'm going to go look for him. Meanwhile, you're going to be staying with Isis so you can get your legs healed."

"But-"

"No buts Atem, I will not risk you getting hurt even more than you already are. You're staying here until I come back with Yami." I said sternly, already halfway to the healing chambers.

He nodded and sniffed again, resting his head on my chest. I smile softly as I stroke his hair

gently, causing him to fall asleep against me. I sigh softly as I lay him down on one of the beds, brushing his bangs out of his face and kissing his forehead gently.

"Stay safe…." I whisper in his ear, before quickly leaving.

* * *

**Chaos: Yes, I know it's incredibly short, but I wanted to post **_**something **_**for this story before 2015 ended. Who knows, I might get another chapter of TFA up soon. *shrugs* Anywho, I abandoned this for about a month before coming back and saw I left off at a pretty decent place, and just fixed some errors I made. This _was _going to be longer, but I wanted to give you guys something to read, even if it was extremely short. Also, I will give kudos in the next chapter to whoever can figure out the chapter's title name. ;)**

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**Review!**


	8. The Truth Hurts

**Chaos: And I'm back with another chapter. Wow, this is the longest story I've ever written. I'm already at 8 chapters. *wipes tears from eyes* You all are awesome.**

**[****YUGI,**_** ATEM**_**]**

**Enjoy!**

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 8**

After Yugi had left, Atem awoke a few minutes later to find Isis standing next to him, tending to his legs and other injuries he had obtained. She looked at him briefly before going back and doing her job.

"I'm guessing the Prince got taken?" she said solemnly after a few tense moments of silence.

Atem nodded, wincing slightly as Isis snipped the string off of some stitches.

"Sorry," she apologized, rubbing his leg, "The anesthesia is wearing off slightly. Mary! Get me some more anesthesia." she said before shouting at one of her healers in training.

"On it!"

"Alright, while she's getting that, why don't you tell me what happened?" Isis said, turning back to Atem.

Atem sighed, before beginning, "Well, it started after Yugi had left…."

_~Flashback~_

_After Yugi had left the room, I still clutched his pillow hoping to keep his scent with me. I heard his footsteps sprint down the hallway as I sighed and rolled over, bringing Yami into my arms. I knew Yugi would be back soon, the most it could be was just some stray animal or peasant that somehow got into the palace. _

_However, my theory was proven wrong when I noticed a figure come into our room and slam the door shut behind them. They were smaller than Yugi and were dressed in all black with a mask covering their face. I immediately went on high alert but didn't call Yugi thinking that I could handle this person._

_My arms tightened around Yami who shifted and moaned in his sleep as the person walked forwards towards the bed. I sat up at growled at the person, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"_

_The person chuckled, "All I come here for is the Prince, Emperor Atem."_

_I growled again as I held Yami closer to my chest, "Not in a million years."_

_The person chuckled again but stopped when Yami shifted in my arms, opening his eyes and gazing up at me tiredly, "A-Até?"_

_I paused for a second, staring down at Yami who stared back up at me with confused, tired eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but the figure lunged at me, stabbing me in my leg as I cried out in pain. Growling, I kicked them in the face and made a run for it towards the balcony doors, but didn't get a chance to as the person lunged again, stabbing me in my other leg. I fell to the floor, groaning in pain as Yami whimpered in my arms._

"_Yami….run.," I mumbled to him, motioning towards the door. He looked at me and shook his head as the person advanced towards us._

"_Dammit Yami! Run now! I can't risk you getting hurt!" I shouted at him. He bit his lip, looked at me and the door, before nodding and whispering, "I-I'll go get Yugi!"_

_I smiled at him, "Good boy…." I groaned in pain as I felt more of my blood leaving me._

_Yami scrambled up and made a mad dash towards the door. I watched with a smile on my face, but it quickly turned to horror as the figure stepped in front of Yami, stopping his movements._

"_And where do you think you're going, little Prince?" they said with glee lacing their voice. If I could see under that mask they probably would have been smirking._

_Yami whimpered and tried to run for the doors again, but the person roughly grabbed his arm, causing him to cry out as they shoved the knife deep into his stomach. He gasped in pain, blood spilling from his mouth as he coughed a few times before falling limp in the person's arms._

_They laughed madly as I gazed on in horror and helplessness, "So long, Emperor! I hope you had fun with your little Prince, for it's the last time that you'll see him alive again!" as they jumped off the balcony, disappearing._

_Tears fell helplessly down my face as I did the only thing I could do, __**YUGI!**_

_~End Flashback~_

"Then Yugi came, and well, you know the rest." Atem finally finished, bowing his head with tears streaming down his face.

He felt a thumb wiping away his tears as Isis kissed his forehead, like a mother, would with her child, "Don't worry Atem, Yugi will find him and get him back."

"I hope so…." he sniffed, "But it really seemed like that person wanted Yami for something….what do you think it was?"

Isis sighed, grabbing the needle from Mary, "I don't know exactly," she grabbed a wipe, rubbing it on a spot on Atem's leg, "But if I know our enemies, then they probably want him so they can get you and Yugi to surrender to them. Since you two never really had someone so close and personal to you, they probably saw this as the perfect opportunity." as she inserted the needle into him.

"So you're saying they might have been watching us for quite some time now?" Atem asked, wincing slightly.

Isis nodded, "Possibly. If they knew that you two had a personal slave, then they must have been watching you for quite a bit now." as she finished up his leg before moving to the other one, doing the same process.

Atem sighed and was lost deep in thought, trying to process everything. If this person - or possibly _people _\- had been watching them for awhile, then they could have at least heard some of their plans to protect the city. If that was the case, what if they were planning another war? Atem shivered at that.

"Isis," he started, grabbing the raven-haired woman's attention, "What if they're planning another war?"

Isis almost dropped the supplies she was currently holding. There were a few tense moments of silence before she finally spoke up.

"If they are…." she started hesitantly, "...then I honestly don't know how well we're going to fare against them…." as she left the room.

Atem sat there in silence, fear and worry clouding his mind.

* * *

Later that day, around lunch, the palace doors slammed open startling people who were passing by.

Emperor Yugi stormed into the palace, the doors closing on their own. People whimpered as they moved out of the way of the angry king, not wanting to get in the way of his wrath.

He stormed to the healing chambers, practically throwing the doors open as all the workers jumped from his sudden entrance. Isis sighed and walked up to him, stopping him from causing any more interruptions.

"Listen here, I know you're pissed at the moment, but that does _not _give you the right to go around and terrorize people. This is _my _house, and you will do as I say. So either you calm down, or get out, understood?" Isis said, staring up at him slightly since she was just a few inches shorter than him.

Yugi glared dangerously at Isis, almost as if daring her to say another word. It was a familiar look to all as they shivered, backing away slightly. The last person who had gotten that look from Yugi….did not end up in a very good situation. But Isis only kept staring back with the same look in her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and continued with the 'staring contest' they were having.

Finally, Yugi gave in, huffing as Isis nodded, satisfied, and began to walk away, "Your mate is in the room you left him in. I hope you remember which one that is." before she walked away briskly without turning back.

Yugi held a straight face as he walked into his lover's room, seeing Atem snap his head up and smile before it turned into a worried expression.

"Where's Yami?" he asked, looking around for the small boy.

Yugi dropped his head, closing the door slowly behind him as he sat in a chair, "...I couldn't get him…."

Atem's eyes widened in shock before they quickly turned angry, "What do you mean you couldn't get him?!" as he grabbed Yugi's shirt collar, holding it in a tight grip.

Yugi couldn't look into Atem's eyes as he shouted in his face, "How could you not get him?! You're the _freaking Vampire Emperor! _So now what?! We just leave him out there and wait for him to come back to us like last time?!"

No response.

"Yami could be dying for all we know, hell, as much as it pains me to say this, he could be _dead. _He would die, knowing that the people that cared so much for him did _nothing _to try to save him! Yugi, I don't _want _to have some random Vampire or human, tell us that they found Yami's body, _dead, _and then have to look into his eyes! Because you know what they would look like? They would say, _'why, why didn't you save me? why didn't you help me when I needed you the most?'_"

His lip quivered.

"How could you say that you couldn't get him, Yugi?! He was _everything _to me; he was _everything _to _**us. **_And know, we may never get to see him again because of your ignorance!" Atem panted, letting go of Yugi's collar.

That was the final straw; Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

He broke down and cried for all he was worth.

* * *

**Chaos: Damn. I can't believe I wrote this, and all within the same day too. God, I feel so accomplished. :D**

**Poor Yugi, I would feel so horrible if I was in his place. ;_;**

**Thank you all who have made it this far into the story!**

**Review!**


	9. Danger Around Every Corner

**Chaos: Hello fellow readers! I'm back with another chapter. But before I begin, I want to leave a quick note to Loki:**

**I can get that you think slavery is wrong, but it doesn't call for such words such as calling me stupid. If you think slavery is wrong, then please keep that to yourself. And no, I do not think that slavery is funny, I do not even know what gave you the assumption that I think slavery is funny. Maybe you were just taking my writing the wrong way, and I understand that. But of course, I respect your opinion. So flame all you want, you're just adding to the review box! :D**

**Thank you!**

**[YUGI, _ATEM_]**

**Enjoy!**

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 9**

Atem watched with a blank face as Yugi broke down, collapsing onto the bed he was laying on and sobbing uncontrollably. He stared down at Yugi with no emotion in his eyes as Yugi continued to cry on the bed.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." he said quietly, turning over so his back was facing Yugi and fell asleep.

About 30 minutes later Yugi's sobs had turned into soft hiccups as he sniffed, lifting his head and wiping his eyes. He looked at the soaked sheets before looking over to Atem's prone form.

**Atem?**

No response.

Another sniffle,** Atem?**

Silence.

His lip quivered slightly, **Atem? Please wake up…**

A small shift, before everything, went silent again.

Yugi let out a shaky sigh and pulled up a chair, sitting in it before laying his head down and falling asleep.

Atem shifted after Yugi fell asleep, lifting his head up and turning it slightly to stare at Yugi. He silently sighed, turning over to gently stroke Yugi's hair as he slept. He had heard Yugi calling for him and decided to let him sleep a bit, knowing he'd had a long day. He pulled Yugi's head towards his chest before falling asleep again.

* * *

A few hours later, Isis opened the door to the room. She smiled slightly seeing Yugi and Atem both fast asleep, and grabbed a blanket covering Yugi up. She then checked over Atem, making sure everything was running smoothly and everything was healing correctly, before leaving and turning the lights off.

'I hope those two will be alright.' she thought, closing the door silently behind her.

She sighed as she began to walk through the hallway, but stopped short at seeing a familiar figure standing at the end of it. She let out a gasp that alerted the person, as they looked up seeing her standing there.

"Y-Yami?..." Isis gasped out, immediately running over to the male. He had cuts and welts all over his body, as a bloody wound on his stomach was clearly noticeable to Isis. She gently grasped his hand.

"How did you get back here? Wait, nevermind, come on let me heal those wounds." as she began to tug him towards one of the rooms, but Yami stood firmly in place, "Yami?"

That's when Isis realized something was terribly wrong. Yami grinned darkly, pinning Isis to a wall.

"Tell me where the Emperors are." he all but hissed out.

Isis gulped, "I-I can't release that information."

The other cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, "Oh really?" he took out a knife, "Now, I'll ask you again, where are the Emperors?"

"I won't tell you."

He frowned, his expression turning angry, "Wrong answer," he growled lowly, holding the knife dangerously close to her neck.

Isis eyes it warily, "What are you going to do with that?" she asked in a whisper.

He chuckled, "You'll find out very soon, _Isis_."

Her eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Atem was startled awake by a scream coming from outside his door. Blinking in confusion, he sat up in bed which startled Yugi awake as well.

"Wha…?" he started sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I-I could've sworn I heard someone scream…," Atem mumbled.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at him before another scream was heard making both jump.

"Alright, now that one I heard," Yugi said, pulling the blanket off of him and setting it on the bed.

Atem pursed his lips slightly, worry and slight fear leaking over the link. Yugi didn't say anything and instead opened the door.

**Don't move.**

_**Not like I can go anywhere, Einstein.**_

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes and walked out, looking for the source of the screams.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice echoing off of the walls.

"Isis?" he tried again.

He sighed, about to turn back when a strong smell of blood hit his nose. Eyes widening, he sniffed the air once and instantly recognized it.

'Isis!' He thought hurriedly, running down the hall in hopes to find said healer, 'But why would she be screaming? And why do I smell her blood?'

He had a bad feeling about this.

A very bad feeling.

* * *

**Chaos: Well, I think that's a good place to leave off, right?...heh heh. Yeah, no one's with me right?**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I decided to post it because Semester 1 is ending on the 15th, and I need to catch up with stuff which means I probably won't be able to type as much as I want.**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! ^~^**


	10. The Battle Has Just Begun

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 10**

Turning a corner, Yugi skids to a stop as he took in the horrid sight before him. The scent of blood had gotten stronger, as he hesitantly stepped a few paces back.

Blank, purple eyes eyed the Emperor's every move, like a predator stalking its prey. They lowered their knife to their side, turning to face the king.

"I was wondering where you were, Emperor. Seems the healer," he kicked Isis. "Wasn't 'obligated' to release that sort of information. Whatever the hell that bullshit was." he scoffed lightly.

Yugi's eyes widened, "Yami...why would you do this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he laughed sarcastically. "But then again, you were always so _dumb _to realize the simplest things right in front of you. Do you think it was a coincidence that I just so happened to be the 'perfect' match to you and that whore of yours? Do you think it was a coincidence that I just so happened to get on you and the other's soft side? I swear you are the most ignorant king I have seen in my life. I have to admit, though," he twirled his knife. "I _did _find you kinda cute, that back massage was _amazing _by the way. But sadly," he held up the knife. "It's time for you to die."

The knife's blade extended, so it was a pure black sword, ready for blood. Clenching his fists, fire formed around the deceived king as his eyes changed to a fiery red.

Yami smirked, getting into a battle stance, "Are you ready to meet your demise, _Emperor?_"

A smirk, "As ready as I'll ever be, _Yami._"

Both eyed each other down, glaring into each other's souls before lunging at each other full force with a battle cry.

The real showdown, was just about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait on a new chapter. I honestly lost inspiration and thought no one liked it anymore. But this (short) chapter idea came to mind after I finished Highschool DXD, Nanatsu no Taizai, and watching the first two episodes of Ao no Exorcist. So I decided to put it in here, even if it was short. So I apologize for that as well.**

**R&amp;R**


	11. The Good Guys Don't Always Win

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 11**

Swords clashed; one made of darkness, the other of fire. The aftershock reverberated across the halls, causing tiles and walls to crack. Glaring into each other's eyes, they held each other at a stand-still until both pushed back, landing far away from each other. They stayed still for awhile longer, until Yugi appeared behind the other, foot extended. Quickly dodging, Yami spun his sword around to land an attack on the emperor. However, the other lashed out just as quick and cut the other from their shoulder to their hip.

Stumbling, Yami regained his balance and chuckled, "You're strong, I have to admit emperor."

Yugi chuckled, "So are you." he raised his sword. "Especially for a human!"

Lunging quickly, Yugi landed a swift kick to Yami's stomach, temporarily winding him. Taking the opening, Yugi thrust his sword into Yami's stomach, watching blood spew out from the wound. The latter coughed up blood, spilling it onto the sword.

Yugi pulled the sword out, "It's sad, I really thought you had potential in you." he said solemnly, sheathing his sword and turned around, walking away.

A small chuckle was heard, as a shadow quickly snuck up on Yugi. Eyes widening, the king swiftly turned around.

A dark, shadowy being grinned sinisterly, _**"Just so you know..." **_he raised a black sword. _**"The heroes and good guys..." **_he swung it towards Yugi. _**"Don't always win!"**_

Too slow to evade, Yugi felt an intense pain in his left arm, and all he saw was blood. Crying out, he stumbled back and saw where his left arm should be, nothing but a stump with blood spraying out. Something jammed in his chest, as he looked down to see a black arm through his heart. Coughing up blood, he fell backwards as the hand pulled itself out.

"_**Bye bye, **_**Emperor.****_"_**


End file.
